


Fuck, marry, kill.

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen se ha picado con la respuesta que dio Misha a lo de Fuck, marry, kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, marry, kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Esa notita que ha circulado por ahí de la respuesta que dio Misha a lo de “Fuck, marry, kill” me dio la idea. Es mi aportación a los fanfics sobre el tema, que estoy segura de que habrá miles a estas alturas.

\- Así que…Follarte a Mark, ¿no?

Mientras un perplejo Misha sujetaba la puerta de su habitación en el hotel de San Diego, Jensen entraba sin más miramientos y, tirando su chaqueta sobre la cama, se encaraba con Misha.

\- No sabía que hubiera quejas en ese departamento.

\- Jensen, por favor. No vas a ser tan ridículo de estar celoso por una respuesta que le di a una fan…para salir del paso.

Misha no dejaba de sonreír porque la verdad es que todo eso le divertía un montón. Cuando respondió a esa pregunta sabía que llegaría a oídos de Jensen si no en el momento, al cabo de unos minutos. Así era el fandom de Supernatural.

\- ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Follarte a ti, matar a Jared y casarme con Mark? ¿Follarme a Jared, matarte a ti y casarme con Mark? Dije lo que me pareció más lógico en el momento…

\- Tenías que haber elegido follarme a mí, casarte conmigo y lo de matar…déjame a mi lo de matar a Jared, no me gusta cómo te soba siempre con la excusa de “somos amigos”.

Jensen se había acercado a Misha hasta dejarle haciendo equilibrios para no caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Con un leve empujoncito consiguió lo que había pretendido desde que entró en la habitación: tener a Misha Collins tumbado en la cama. Misha empezó a hacer ademán de incorporarse, pero una rodilla sobre su muslo izquierdo le indicó que tal vez no era buena idea.

\- Venga Jensen, tenemos panel en menos de…

No pudo mirar el reloj porque en un rápido gesto, Jensen se le había tumbado encima cubriéndole casi por completo.

\- ¿Panel? Ahora mismo no me importa y por lo que estoy notando…a ti tampoco.

A Misha ese Jensen posesivo y celoso le ponía bastante cachondo porque normalmente el top de la relación era él y ambos disfrutaban así, pero en las ocasiones en que se cambiaban las tornas y Jensen tomaba el mando, Misha pasaba de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos, y era lo que había pasado.

\- Ahora vas a saber lo que habría elegido yo...

En un momento Jensen lo desnudó y le dio la vuelta en la cama, acariciando ese culo tan redondo, firme y perfecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó a lamer esa entrada que le estaba provocando, arrancándole unos gemidos que probablemente se estuvieran oyendo en toda la planta.

\- Me estás matando, Jen. ¡Me matas! Pero sigue, por favor, sigue...

\- ¿Matar?…- susurró.

Jensen estaba duro como una roca y sabía que Misha estaba a punto de correrse porque conocía esos gemidos, conocía ese movimiento de caderas y sabía que le quedaba muy poco. No dudó entonces en penetrarle lenta y firmemente. Con unas cuantas embestidas y dos mordiscos en el hombro, Misha llegó al orgasmo seguido de Jensen, que se corrió sin pudor en su espalda cayendo cual peso muerto junto a él.

\- ¿Follar?...- suspiró.

\- Me ha quedado claro – sonrió Misha – dos de tres no está nada mal.

\- ¿Dos de tres? . - Sacó un anillo del bolsillo de la cazadora que había tirado en la cama minutos antes, y cogiéndole de la mano, Jensen le besó en los labios y, cubierto de sudor pero sonriente le dijo: - ¿Por qué elegir si puedo tener las tres cosas?


End file.
